RIOT
|Story Romaji Title = Raiotto |Adopted = Anime episode 37.0}} RIOT is the 175 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis On the outskirts of the school, Akari stood before a fallen Vintage member, who she had just beaten. She commanded for what Vintage was planning. Meanwhile, in the small woods of the school, Keima was running, searching for Ayumi. But by the time he found her, Chihiro was already confronting Ayumi. Keima was not happy by this. Chihiro asked Ayumi for why she wanted to quit the band. Ayumi's only reason was because she couldn't forgive herself. She gave an apology, which was not pleasing to Keima. He knew that the apology would only make the development slip farther away. Explained by him, a sense of distance is important in a love triangle. If there was one weak link, the development would slow down. An equal standing is required to have a good love triangle. To disrupt such an event, Keima approached the two, acting as if he had business with Chihiro. Before either could react properly, Keima snatched Chihiro, asking for her cooperation. Stepping a couple meters away from Ayumi, Keima whispered something into Chihiro's ear. After a moment of silence, Chihiro ignored his comment and punched him away, wishing to resume her conversation with Ayumi. Keima continued to intervene by saying he had something to say. Without warning, Keima's hagoromo wrist tag shined, signaling that the goddesses are in danger. Keima wondered which of the goddesses were in danger. Three people appeared before the three, surrounding them. Keima was able to hypothesize that these cloaked figures, one which can be seen as a one-eyed, were part of Vintage. Suddenly, from the ground surrounding Ayumi, Chihiro and Keima, a net created from the black hagoromo encapsulated the three. The two girls struggled as Keima made a conclusion that the enemies were indeed Vintage. He now wondered how they found out. The one-eye member took her hood off, revealing that she actually is three-eyed. The member, named Gira, notices Lune that she has accomplished capturing two people of target, plus "the one". Lune reports back that she too, along with the other members have accomplished their job, even though it seemed like Lune herself had trouble. She had faced Mars, the goddess within Yui Goidō, who is seen to be completely taken down by Lune's web. Lune complimented herself that her thoughts were accurate. She ordered the Vintage members to kill all the goddess. On the school rooftop, Vulcan, goddess within Tsukiyo, had been pinned down. In the school library, a lamp was lit, while showing traces of the black net. This is assumed to be the location of where Minerva, the goddess within Shiori, was captured. At Keima's house, the window has been cracked by the Vintage member who has yet to take away the hydrolized Apollo, the goddess within Kanon. At the school festival grounds, the bucket that Sumire was holding was dropped on the floor, meaning that she was taken away. Back to Keima, he was screaming out Ayumi and Chihiro's name. Because of the black net that continued to expanding and encapsulate him, Keima has given up hope. Outside the now black-cylinder, Gira commanded two other Vintage members to move the cylinder away. But before they could do that, someone flew in and slashed open the cylinder, freeing Keima and the two human girls. The Vintage members are in surprise by this event. Gira asked who was the one disturbing their plan. The one who did was the long-lost Haqua, now dressed in a new battle gear. Haqua has returned...! References Category:Summary